


Last Night

by KiraraNeko



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraraNeko/pseuds/KiraraNeko
Summary: Just Smut
Relationships: Alyssa/Remus
Kudos: 2





	Last Night

He pressed his large hands against her breasts, and slowly closed his fingers around them, so they felt trapped in his embrace. She let out a soft groan, feeling the spot between her legs spark and then settle, and then turn numb as if ashamed of the excitement it felt from a simple grope of hands.

Come on, her vagina seemed to tell her, you’re getting excited from something as basic as that? Where is your dignity? Have you waited so long for him that you’ll get turned on by anything he does to you?

“Remus,” She muttered, raising her head from her pillow to get his attention. His eyes flitted up to hers, vivid green darkened by lust, and lazily watched her. Like a satisfied green-eyed cat waiting to tear his meal limb from limb, knowing it wasn’t going anywhere. “Yes, Alyssa?”

She started to speak but only sucked in air when he suddenly squeezed her boobs again. She couldn’t help another moan, then a shiver. “Remus,” She said urgently. 

“You’re so soft, Alyssa,” Remus spoke in a low voice he knew made her heart stutter. “I can’t help it,” and to prove his point he began making slow circles around and over her nipples. She felt something building in both her chest and her nethers, but she tried to ignore it. She was determined to speak her mind.

“You know this is the last time we’re gonna do this right?” She struggled to get out, as She was struggling to keep her breathing even. To stave off some of the energy he was giving her, She squirmed underneath him, hating how pleasure kept coursing through her like fire. It was already too much and Remus hadn’t even started doing much to her yet. “We can’t be seen together anymore after this.”

Something like fire lighted in Remus’s eyes at that, but he continued to rub her breasts and said nothing. 

She muffled an unwanted sigh, and spoke again. “You do understand that right?” She needed him to understand.

“Why are you telling me this now?” he said calmly. “You could have said that when we agreed to this night.”

She shook her head. “I wasn’t thinking about it then,” 

When he first offered the idea they were both in similar states of wanting. She was usually one of dignified manner so to be here now with this man was ludicrous. Yet, here they were.

“We did this once before, why should we stop now after so long of waiting for this very moment?”

Remus pressed his crotch against her's just as he finished that sentence, sending shocks of pleasure throughout her body. “Ah,” She let out a surprised moan, and immediately shut her mouth, embarrassed he caught her off guard more than the act of making the sound. The fact that he was still clothed did nothing to alleviate the embarrassment either.

Remus grinned at her blushing face, and she wanted to push him away-then jump on him and finish the dry humping he’d started.

But she let him spread her legs further and lean into her. She placed her head back on her pillow and braced for him. 

“Wait,” he said suddenly, and she raised up again questioningly. “What is it-”

He was pulling down his pants. Startled sparks rose in her stomach at that, some shooting from her vulva, and she watched him finish shrugging them off and look back at her. His green eyes seemed to look darker with want.

“Rem-” she began, but couldn't finish. Her mind was spinning when she noticed the bulge in his boxers. It was pretty big in size from what she could discern, and she briefly had an orgasm attack before he pressed against her again and started thrusting.

“Ohhhh” she huffed, gripping around his back tightly until her fingers found their resting place against his shoulder blades.

“Remus,” she breathed, feeling him rock against her with a fast even tempo. He let out a gasp of his own, before moving back a little to slide his hand between her legs.

She squealed a little, gripping his arm before it found its way into her underwear. 

“What’s wrong?” Remus asked, hesitating. She was still breathing hard, so it took her a few seconds to utter any words out. “Don’t thrust them in too hard, ok? But you can go fast.”

Remus grinned like that was what he wanted to hear, and inserted a finger inside her. “Mmf” She bucked, holding onto him as he pumped his finger in and out, and her vaginal walls squeezed him each time he pulled back to thrust again.

He groaned, his finger starting to slip inside more readily because of how wet she was getting, though she could barely feel the wetness since it felt like her body was forming something large inside her abdomen. “I feel like I’m going to explode!” she said after several heartbeats of increased breathing between them.

He moaned out “Alright,” before pulling out his finger, and aligning himself above her again.

She sighed, relieved he stopped but also disappointed he stopped. Her body was shaking and burning up by now, ready for anything, but when she finally realized what Remus was planning next, she stilled.

“Wait, no,” she said quickly as he pulled down his boxers. His cock sprung out, average in size but sizable enough that she had no fear it’d fit smoothly inside her.

Remus gave her an impatient look. “We’ve had intercourse before.”

“I know,” she agreed. “But lets not do the penetration right away.” especially since both of them had waited for each other for months and was sure to become too wild if they didn’t exercise caution right then.

“D-do you have a condom?”

“Condom!?” Remus was surprised. Then narrowed his eyes at her. “Why?”

She knew he wouldn’t like the idea. “I don’t take the pills, and I’m sure im in the period where im ovulating-which would be bad because you don’t want to get me pregnant do you?”

Remus shrugged. “Then we’ll do anal-”

“No,” She said automatically. 

“-or I can pull out before I cum…” Remus finished. He raised an eyebrow down at her. She gave him a knowing expression. “You think I’ll actually let you pull out during an orgasm? Something I can’t control?”

Remus thought about it. “Lets just do it, and don’t worry about the consequences ok?”

That was the horny talking, She thought. He didn’t really mean that. She glowered up at him. 

“Promise me when you feel yourself building you’ll pull out right away? I’ll make sure to tell you before I feel myself climax too, ok?” She asked him.

Remus nodded like a little boy being told he could have his reward if he behaved.

Then he wasted no time in pushing himself slowly inside her.

The feeling of his dick fitted inside her once again filled her with calmness and familiarness, and she closed her eyes like the world was righted again-and he began to pump into her.

She let out a gasp as he moved faster and faster, kissing her lips like they were life itself-like she was life and he was taking all he could before he couldn’t anymore.

Their bodies began to feel as one after a while, and the sounds of their flesh slapping the same way the bed was thumping against the wall above her head filled her mind like music. She missed this so much.

It was like all the time they spent away from each other released into this one moment. They couldn’t stop moaning and gasping as they seemed to tear each other apart trying to meld their bodies closer-even though they were literally slamming themselves into each other. If there was any pain from how hard and fast Remus was going, it had to be part of the pleasure because she couldn’t feel it.

The feeling in her abdomen grew and expanded, and the thought of stopping Remus before he ejacuated was rapidly disappearing-she was too far gone. And after a few minutes of relentless thursting she screamed as her body peaked and overflowed, bursting in pleasure and relief.

“Ahhhhh” Remus cried out, stiffening as he released cum after cum inside her, clinging to her frail body like she was a lifeline.

Then they collapsed, him lying on top of her, both of them spent. 

Tomorrow one of them would have to tell the other that he came inside her but, until then she closed her eyes in satisfaction, curled against Remus’s sweaty body, and fell asleep.


End file.
